New Worlds, New Gods
by HerobrineKingOfTheNether
Summary: Percy is sent to Minecraftia where there is a resistance against Herobrine. He makes friends, finds traitors and gets to know a different kind of god. Raven, PauseUnpause, CaptainSparklez, Skydoesminecraft, Guude, vintagebeef, Etho, Baj. While that is going on. A band of friends has to join the resistance to free their friend from Herobrine.
1. Chapter 1

Percy,Sparklez, and Hero

-Percy POV-  
"Percy!" I heard Annabeth yelled to me. I wanted to call back but I... couldn't. Some force was holding me back. I couldn't control where I went or said... I walked up to a frame made of obsidian. "What is this?" I thought as I stopped in front of it. Suddenly lightning flashed and the frame was filled with a purple mist. "Percy! Don't walk through!" Annabeth yelled to me. I walked into the mist and was transported into a new world.

-Annabeth POV-  
"Percy!" I yelled to him as he walked to the deep purple frame. It was no use... Either he couldn't hear or control himself. "Nico! Thalia!" I yelled to my companions. "We need to follow him!" As the entered the room, lightning flashed and the portal filled with mist. "Percy! Don't walk through!" I yelled as he did the obvious... He walked through. "Come on! We need to follow!" As we entered the portal the mist faded into nothing.

-Percy POV-  
As I walked unwillingly through the portal I heard Annabeth and the others following.  
I was transported into a hot, red, world. Close by I saw a guy with a gold chest-plate running to another portal. At that same moment I gained control over my body and collapsed. I got up to see Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia had followed. "We need to follow that guy!" I said as I pointed over to him. We started running across the foreign land over to the guy. He had already crossed worlds as we got to the portal. I saw a zombie-pig hybrid wielding a gold sword. He looked at the portal then back at me as if telling me to walk through.******* "If all goes bad... Well I have lived a good life," I said as I jumped into the mist.

As we entered the new dimension I heard Nico say "wo.." And then get cut off by a hard stare from Annabeth. The first thing I notice is the guy with a gold chest-plate, searching through a chest. I clear my throat, trying to get his attention. "Ant? Aren't you supposed to be on guard?" I hear him say. "Who's Ant?" I ask. He suddenly turns on us with a golden sword. "Captain! I'm startled!" He yells. "Sky! I'm coming!" I hear from upstairs. Sky then starts advancing on me with his golden sword level to my throat. I start to back away but then I reach the portal. I shoot Annabeth a look as if telling her not to move. She gets the message and so does Thalia and Nico. Then Sky mutters to me "thought you could leave the Nether unspotted? Did you? Well you thought wrong." He is right against my face with his. Then I hear the same voice from upstairs, "Sky. Get off of him and stand beside me now.." The owner of the voice holds a blue sword in his right hand, and as he speaks I hear a quaver in his voice as if he was afraid of me. "Who are you?" The new guy asks me. "Well I'm Percy.. and this is Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico." I say as I gesture to my friends. He then mutters something to Sky. Sky goes and runs upstairs. " I'm CaptainSparklez. That was SkythekidRS, Sky for short. You can call me by Sparklez, Captain, or even Jordan. After that I see Sky come back with two more people. "Jordan I think I'll take Annabeth, Pat can take Thalia, you take Nico and Raven can take Percy.. He is probably the one to cause trouble, he seems like the leader." I hear Sky whisper to Jordan.  
"Okay. So you have all met Sky and myself. This is Pat, and this is Raven." Jordan says as he motions to the boy and girl. Pat looks to be about twenty and Raven looks to be about sixteen. Raven has a tall figure while Pat is short for a boy to be twenty. Pat wears a suit kinda like Sky's but a bit different.(look at diamondman44 for Raven(minecraft)...PopularMMOS(YouTube) for Pat) Raven wears a grey hoodie with some blue and black markings on it. Then Jordan speaks up, "we are going to take you upstairs. One by one." Then Jordan mutters something to Pat and Raven. "Annabeth, Sky will be your escort, I will be yours Nico. Thalia, yours is Pat and Percy... Yours is Raven." Jordan finishes and the escorts head to their chosen person.


	2. Mysteries solved and found

**I know short chapter... I will answer all questions at the end of each chapter! I just randomly decided to do a bit of a chapter for my readers, so here it is! If you have any questions, I read all of the reviews. Oh and there may be a typo Or two but please note that I use an IPod to write these! OCs are wanted for an alchemist.. And this story ifs going to be very long.. And I will tell you if I give up on it. Expect a short chapter 1-2 time as a week or a long one once a week. Depends on my mood. And special thanks to my friends that have given me some suggestions in this story.**

Jordan finishes and the escorts head to their chosen person. I see Pat walk over to Thalia and say hi. I look at Raven. She is a bit taller than me, her hoodie covers her eyes so that I can't see their color but I think that they would look either ice blue or hazel. She doesn't say a word to me, unlike Pat. "Weird," I think as Sky starts to head Annabeth out of the room to the upstairs. Annabeth looks me in the eyes for one last second before Sky nudges her upstairs. Next to go is Thalia and Pat. Then right before me is Nico and Jordan. They all walk out of the room without a word. I'm last to go as Raven starts to walk in front of me. "I thought that she would be behind me..." I think to myself as she leads me upstairs.

We get to a cross section in the hallway we were in. She takes a right as I follow close behind.  
We get to a room with an iron door. She does a passcode and the door unlocks. The room is pretty small and doesn't have a window. The walls are bare stone and the floor is a hard wood that doesn't make a sound when you step on it. The whole room is lit by a single torch above arms length. I follow her into the room and just stand in the middle of the room for a second before noticing a bed and heading over to it. Raven just turns around and walks out, making sure to lock the door behind herself. "Weird.. She doesn't talk nor let's me see her eyes.. She might be a bit.. Protective of herself or be shy.." I think, trying to reassure myself that there is nothing weird about her. "Ahh well.. I better get some sleep," I say as I lay my head on the hard pillow. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits it.  
I wake up to see Jordan, leaning casually against the wall. He notices I'm awake and grabs his sword. "Well.. Good morning to you too," I say with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. " I'm not going to hurt you you know," I say, trying to reassure him. "Well, when you have lived through what I have, you learn to be wary of all strangers," he says to me in a wary voice. "So what I want to know is how you got here." He says to me. I tell him the whole story. Top to bottom, thinking he wouldn't believe me. He only nods a few times as I finish telling the story. "Hero," he mutters in disgust. "You seem to think to know what was possessing me back there, mind telling me?" I ask him. "I don't think, I know what it was. It was Herobrine." He says but whispers the name Herobrine. He explains to me that he is a god that is jealous of his brother,Notch, and wants to kill Notch to take over the lands. He also explains that he, Jordan, is the prime leader of the resistance. While Sky, Antvenom, and a few others are in charge of the major armies, and that the reason why he is the leader is because he knows second best about Hero. He didn't say who knew best but I decided not to ask.


	3. Little known, little guessed

**Still need an OC for an alchemist...And sorry for the small update... Been a little under the weather this week...**

Once everything was explained, he led me into the mess hall to grab something to eat. By the looks of it, it was lunchtime. There was an assortment of foods. I decided to grab some pizza and a can of coke. I see Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia, sitting at one of the far tables. I look over at Jordan then back at my friends. He nods his head, giving approval. As I walk over there I see an assortment of people. From about age 12 to 23.

As I get over to the table, the conversation switches to our questionings. "Sky was a nice guy, but nothing was given away," Annabeth starts out. "Pat was pretty nice but he was stubborn," Thalia adds to the conversation. "Jordan is cool, actually I kinda like him. So how was Raven," Nico says and everybody's eyes turn to me. "Well.." I start out and rub the back of my neck , " I actually got Jordan." I explain it all. "Sky, Pat and Jordan talked on the way to the rooms, telling us what this was about. I guess you were never told until just this morning," Annabeth tells me. "Maybe Raven is just shy," I say to reassure myself.


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

Long time** no see eh? Totally not Canadian? Right? Well sorry for the lack of updates... Kinda been lazy. This is yet another small one because MARK! Don't ask who mark is... Well now onto the story. **

Just as Percy finished his breakfast, Jordan walks up to him with a smile on his face. "Okay so if you are going to stay here, you are gonna need a weapon," he says to us, seemingly happy,"now follow me." We got up from our table and followed him down the long hallway.  
We stop at an iron door. Jordan taps a few times on the door and yells at the door saying "Skylar! It's me! Jordan! Now open up!" As the door slides open I see a girl walk out with a sword on her belt and a bow on her back. I back yup a step and bump into Annabeth. I see Jordan look at me with a stern look and walk back into my place. Skylar then ushers us in and asks us as she looks us down "So what are you looking for? A sword, or are you good with a bow?" I look over to Jordan and he nods towards Skylar. "I'm... I'm better with a sword... All of us are except Thalia.. She is better with a bow," I say out if the top of my head. I take a look around and Jordan says to us "go ahead. You can walk around a bit." "Lots of.. Iron.." I say not even knowing. "Yeah. Most diamonds go into armor.. Not very many go into weapons. Only very skilled or higher ranks get the swords of diamond," he explains to me as I look around even more.  
As we walk through the weapons I see Nico head towards a nice looking scythe that is black on top and diamond on the bottom. As Nico starts to crab the scythe I hear somebody yell "Nico! Don't to.." Jordan never finishes. Just as Nico was about to grab it, he is frozen in place. I turn to see a look of horror on Jordan's face as I notice Raven in front of Nico. She expertly grabs the scythe from behind her and walks over to Jordan, pushing Nico aside. Suddenly Jordan mutters "Shit... Okay I'll get ready." Then I see Raven hand Jordan a few glowing green orbs. Then Jordan turns to us and says "these are enderpearls."

**MUHAHAHA! Cliff hanger eh? I had to do it.. Keep the suspense!Choose the night! (DvZ quote) **


	5. The first fight against

"You can throw them and teleport to wherever they land, but be careful you may end up where you don't want to." He gives us each an enderpearl, and a sword and walks out, motioning for us to follow.  
As we get out all I can see is fighting. "Fight the ones in the black helmets! And just run if you know you are screwed!" I hear Jordan's voice from somewhere in the brawl. I head to the nearest enemy. I drop my sword and head for my pocket, knowing that it would always be there. "Riptide," I whisper as I uncap the pen. The familiar, well balanced, bronze sword appears.  
The guy and I are locked in battle. He and I are evenly matched but I was tiring. The guy seemed to have endless energy. I swipe my sword at a fast rate, trying to get a hit on him. He blocks it at the same rate and smirks as he tries to land a blow on me. I dodge but he hits me with the hilt of his sword, and I bend over. "Well well, I didn't think one of Sparklez's would be this easy.." He said in a British accent. All of the sudden he coughs up blood and yells "you traitor!" As he falls over. I see Raven's back as she pulls her scythe out of the guy's back. I push the body off of me as I mutter "thanks," towards Raven. She nods and disappears. 'How can she see with that hood covering her eyes like that?' I wonder as I head towards another enemy. I suddenly hear "Get down now!" from Jordan's direction. I hear several explosions and hear the okay. I start heading towards the guy faces me then backs off. Every enemy backs off as I sit there in astonishment and watch every alive attacker back off.  
Once all of the alive attackers are gone, I watch as Jordan and Sky start moving the bodies towards a pit of lava. "Touch only the bodies! Not the swords or armor!" I hear Jordan yell at me. I turn to see a beaten Annabeth walk into the guild. Behind her is a shredded Nico being propped up by Thalia. I start moving the bodies as I reach Sky. I ask him "why not touch the swords or armor?" He answers with "It's because they are made of Dark Matter. If you touch it you either die or turn... Turn into a follower.." I nod as we start moving bodies in silence.  
Once the bodies were thrown into the lava, I head toward my room and collapse onto my bed. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**Would it be a good idea to do a story on Raven's past? And how she met Sparklez? If you think so then say yes or no in the reviews. I'll try my hardest to get these pesky chapters up without Internet. 3G is all I have so good night!**


	6. Introducing Cat

I wake up to feel a stinging in my side, where I was hit yesterday. I look up to see a girl standing over me with Jordan in the background watching her. I jump a bit in surprise. "Woah there.. Don't want to upset this now do we?" She says in a voice, sounding somewhat like an enderthing that Jordan told us about and let us listen to a clip of one of their sounds. She is wearing a black hoodie and her hair covers her right eye. Her other eye is pink and glowing slightly. I don't know about the other.. Seeing the hair. "So you have woken up?" Jordan asks from behind the girl. I wince as she dabs a cotton ball covered in some stick red stuff onto my deep purple bruise. "This is Cat. She is an alchemist and helps with the healing of our wounded." Jordan explains to me. She wears a black, fingerless glove. "What she is using is a potion of healing.. And if you are wondering why we are using it on a bruise is because, well that was caused by a dark matter sword. And we can't risk it." "It's done." She says to me and Jordan. I try to get up and notice that the leg under the bruise is useless. "Oh yeah... That will wear off in about an hour or so. Until then it will be limp.." Cat says to me. She lends a hand and Jordan comes to my side.  
We finally make it to the mess hall, and I see my friends at the table. "I'll get your food, you go sit down," Jordan says to me as he helps me over to the table. "Thanks." I tell Jordan as he arrives soon with my food. I turn to Annabeth and she says "Well look who decided to wake up," with a smile on her face. I notice some faint scars on her arms from the day before. "Well I'm sorry that I was tired," I shoot back at her smirking. "Well now that's over let's talk about yesterday, as I was helping Nico I saw Raven lift up the swords without touching them and I saw them suddenly disappear," Thalia cut in. "Yeah, she clenched her fist and poof, it was gone," Nico said. "Jordan said not to touch them and Sky told me why," I said. I explain everything to them.

The rest of the day was spent battle training and recovering. As soon as its time to go to bed, I just lay in my bed. I have a strange feeling that the reason of the peace is because something is happening somewhere else.


	7. New friends New enemy

**Yes! New chapter new friends. And some Internet! Sorry for the lack of updates... And I OWN NOTHING! Well I Own Raven... But other than that... Nothing! Reviews and suggestions are always welcome! **

*-Setting-* (Around midnight)

A gang of friends, Etho, Pause, Guude, VintageBeef, and Baj, are setting out to find the Resistance. While it is Pause's turn for night watch.. Things start to happen.

-Etho POV-

I wake up and look to the sky. It's around midnight as I see the sliver of moon that is left. I hear a click of flint against steel... I slowly turn in my bead, preparing for the worst. I see Pause hovering over Baj with a piece of flint in one hand, and steel in the other. I see a glow on Baj's chest. Pause's back if to me but I know exactly what is going on. I watch a spark fly as he strikes the flint again. I turn as quietly as I can in my bed towards Guude. "Guude. Wake up." I whisper as I nudge him with my foot. He wakes up and I quickly cover his mouth with my hand. With my free hand I put my finger to my lips. He nods and I point towards Pause, who is still failing at lighting Baj on fire. 'Thank Notch that he was always the worst at flint and steel.' I silently think to myself. I point to Beef and silently tell Guude to wake him up. I watch as Guude turns over to wake him up. Guude finally wakes him up but before he could cover Beef's mouth I hear, "Pause! What are you doing!" 'Aw shit...' I think as Pause turns around inhumanly fast. "Pause?" Beef says in a small voice as I see the changes to Pause's eyes. They have turned pure white and were glowing. "Oh no.." I say quietly. "Baj! Wa..." Beef's cry gets shut off by a flick of Pause's wrist. It's too late.. Baj is up. He looks down at his shirt and notices little spots of black and that smell of singed cloth. "Run!" I yell to everyone as I get up and run for my life. All are right behind me but Pause, who sits there staring at us.

I'm still running as we hit a wall. "We are here!" I yell happily as I see the moon about to go down. It's still about two hours until sunrise. I hear a foot being dragged through the underbrush as I turn to see Beef limping. I see Guude right behind followed by Baj. "What happened?" I ask Beef as he rests on the stone wall. "Tripped and fell into a hole... And reopened that arrow wound." Is all he says. "Think Sparklez will let us in?" Baj asks as we start to walk around the wall, towards the entrance.

As we get to the entrance, it is locked. "Better stay here for the night then.. I say as I collapse onto the ground, exhausted from the long run. My friends do the same as I fall asleep.

**Like my choice of characters? I will not add anymore characters unless I find one that Really fits in! Well bye!**


	8. Little more Etho

**Yeah.. sorry about the lack of updates... **

"Etho? Is that you?" I hear a familiar voice as I slowly come back to my senses. "Sparklez! It's good to see you." I say to him as he walks warily up to us. "Where is Pause?" He asks as he checks us. A now awake Guude shoots me a look, "Well, it is a weird story.." I start out. I tell him every detail as the others wake up. All Sparklez did was listen and nod every few minutes. "Alright come on in.. You need a good rest and Vintage needs some help and Baj might need a new shirt." He tells us as we walk inside.

As soon as we all get settled, I decide to take a nap. I had nightmare of the past events but instead of Pause being possessed... It was me.

I wake up all hot and sweaty, the nightmare still fresh in my mind. I put my hand to my head and tell myself it was only just a dream. I walk to the mess hall and I recognize most of the people there, along with a few of the resistance. By the looks if it it is lunch. I notice a small group of teenagers I do not recognize . They are looking at me also as I walk over. It is just then that I remember that I have twigs and leaves in my hair from the run last night, but I don't care. I walk over to get some food and pass it all and instead just grab a drink. I walk back to the new people and sit down beside a the taller boy. The girl with stormy grey eyes looks at me and asks," you are Etho right?" "How did you know?" I ask. She replies with " your left eye." "Jordan told us about finding you this morning and said not to worry." The boy beside me says and adds,"and sorry about loosing your friend." "Well Pause is not dead.." I say. "I know but it feels just the same, and by the way I am Percy, this is Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico." He motions to the three others. Through the corner if my eye I see Beef and Cat come in, with Beef leaning up against the EnderAlchemist. Beef says something in her war and she starts heading my way with him. Behind him is the barefooted Guude an Baj, who luckily has a shirt on. They follow Beef and take a seat. "These are Guude, Beef, and Baj." I motion to my old friends.

We sit in silence after that until Sparklez walks up to me. " Skylar should get you some weapons soon and if you are fit for it Etho you can take the two watch on the north side wall," I nod to him and right behind him is Skylar with four iron swords and a bow with a purplish glow on it. "Here ya are guys and Etho you may need this," she hands me the bow and a sword. " It has infinity and power two on it." She explains the bow to me. I lift the sword and notice that it fits perfectly in my hand.

As it hits two I walk over to Sparklez and point to the clock. " I'm ready," I say as he motions me to follow him.

We walk down to the north side wall and Sparklez releases Sky from his watch. If you see anything out of the ordinary just press this and I will be here. He motions towards a button on the wall and walks off.


	9. Guude to the rescue!

**Yeah! We are back... I told you I would not quit this story! Remember, More support = more story!**

-Still Etho-

I sit there on watch for a while when I see a wall of people advancing. I nock am arrow on the bow and aim it at the oncoming army. They were moving fast.

I aim and let the arrow fly and feel another arrow form on the side of the bow. "I'll never fully understand the infinity enchantment.." I mutter as I press hard on the stone button.

I expect to hear something, but hear nothing. "What? Is it broken?" I ask myself as I watch the wall of people still advancing. They were about a hundred yards away, very close now.

I hear the door open and see Sparklez rushing in. "Shit!" He says as he sees the army. The front line was within shooting distance. "I'm going to warn the others! Go and gather as many people as you can. They should listen to you." Sparklez says as he runs out through the door.

I run after him, but break off from following him to head towards a crowded area. "Get ready for a battle! Whoever is ready now follow me!" I yelled as I ran through the room.

I had a pretty big crowd following me, but not big enough. "Go to the front! That is where they are!" I yelled to the crowd. I ran the opposite way, hoping to find Guude and the others.

I burst through the door to see Guude, Baj and Beef putting on iron armor. "Beef, you sure you are okay to fight?" I ask, looking at his still wounded leg. "I'm positive. Anything to help get Pause back." He says with a determined look on his face. He was probably Pause's closest friend, so I could see why he was determined.

I didn't try to stop him, so I nodded and turned through the door. I ran back to the main gate to join the fight.

What I saw was bad.. We were outnumbered Two to one, and we were loosing. Badly. I joined the fray and pulled out the iron sword that was by my side.

I was fighting like I never fought before. Then I realized, I had no armor. Suddenly, a guy comes up and separates me from the main crowd. "Hey Etho, long time no see..." He said. I knew the voice... "JustDefy... I never thought you would join Herobrine.." I spat at him. "Well, then you do not know me as well as you think you do!" He replied, coldness in his voice. "I hate to do this to an old friend.." I muttered to myself as I ran to strike him.

He dodged my blow and kicked my feet from under me. He lifted his black sword to land a blow, but I rolled out of the way just in time. As he was struggling to get his sword from the ground, I got up and managed to strike him on the arm. "Never thought you would be man enough to do it Etho.." He said, finally getting his sword free. "Well, when you have turned, you must be killed." I replied looking him in the eye.

He swung, catching me off-guard. The black blade pierced my skin, just barely, but it felt as if I was stabbed with a rust dagger. I doubled over in pain and looked at him. "So that is what those cuts feel like," I clutched my side, trying to stay awake. "Yes, and you learn to get used to it." He lifted his sword over my head. "Or.." He never finished the sentence as an iron sword went through his stomach.

"Never has there been better timing, Guude.." I said, looking happily at my friend. "Now can you help me out a bit more? Before I die from the pain?" I asked him. "Sure," I held out my hand for help and he lifted me up. "Thanks.." I said as he took half of my weight.

**Yay! Guude to the rescue! And yes... The black swords hit where pain is least tolerated for the person, no matter where it originally strikes. **


End file.
